Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Supamarg.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Supamargxe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences with attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number X96.1999.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number J25, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 1999. The selection of the new Argyranthemum was based on its numerous single inflorescences and pink and white bi-colored ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, since October, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Argyranthemum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Supamargxe2x80x99 and distinguish the new Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, uniform, upright to outwardly spreading, and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy plants.
3. Glossy dark green foliage.
4. Freely flowering habit with numerous inflorescences per plant.
5. Single inflorescence form.
6. Pink and white bi-colored ray florets and disc florets that are initially dark red at the apex and become bright yellow with development.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the female parent, the X96.1999.1, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Argyranthemum are more compact than plants of the selection X96.1999.1.
2. Plants of the new Argyranthemum have pink and white bi-colored ray florets whereas plants of the selection X96.1999.1 have cream-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the male parent, the selection J25, primarily in ray floret coloration as plants of the selection J25 have pink-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Cobsing, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Argyranthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Cobsing in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Argyranthemum were more vigorous and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Cobsing.
2. Plants of the new Argyranthemum were not as freely branching as plants of the cultivar Cobsing.
3. Plants of the new Argyranthemum flowered later than plants of the cultivar Cobsing.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Argyranthemum were pink and white bi-colored whereas ray florets of plants of the cultivar Cobsing were pink in color.